Anima (summon)
Anima is an Aeon from Final Fantasy X. Anima causes an immense amount of damage with all attacks. "Pain", her special attack, is an instant kill, which also deals colossal damage to the few enemies immune to death spells. It also ignores defense and is actually more effective than Oblivion versus some stronger enemies like Dark Bahamut. It is a special type attack, neither physical nor magical. Anima is arguably the strongest aeon in the game. Her overdrive does nearly 99,999 damage the second you get her. She is arguably better than the Magus Sisters because you have complete control over Anima. Anima first appears in Luca, when Maester Seymour summons her to rid the area of fiends that suddenly appear during the Blitzball final. Yuna is in awe of the power of the Aeon, which is exactly what Seymour wanted; as it is the first step of his evil plan to destroy Spira. Anima's Fayth form, a beautiful woman who is also Seymour's mother, was voiced by Hedy Burress, who also provided the voice of Yuna. Entrance And Overdrive Summons & Oblivion pltqYCwRBmk Anima is called from an underworld of sorts, befitting with her status as the Dark Aeon. A portal opens in the sky, from which a chain falls into the ground. The chain then rises and pulls Anima from the ground, revealing her further chain-bound form. Upon her first summoning, Yuna is usually heard saying "Let me share your pain." Her overdrive is even more extravegant than her entrance. She opens a gateway into her world beneath the enemy party, dragging them down into it. The world than shifts to this crimson-red world, where an even darker form of Anima is seen. Seeing the enemy party that has entered her realm, she shatters the chains binding her fists and unleashes a devastating sixteen-hit combo on the enemy that can inflict a grand total of 1,599,984 damage in the PAL version, as each hit can deal up to 99,999 damage. Obtaining Anima In order to receive Anima as an Aeon, a player must have unlocked all of the treasures using the Destruction Spheres in each Cloister of Trials, including Zanarkand. At Baaj, the player must fight a boss named Geosgaeno (the first boss Tidus faces when he comes to Spira) in order to gain entrance to a sealed underwater room. Afterwards, the player views a cut scene and Yuna harnesses the incredible power of Anima. Story ''Final Fantasy X Anima is known as "the Dark Aeon" and is the only optional Aeon players can control as they would a typical Aeon. Her special attack, '''Pain', is exceedingly powerful and can, in some cases, cause instant death to the enemy. Like all aeons, Anima is the physical manifestation of a dream of a specific fayth - in this case, Seymour Guado's mother, whose real name remains unknown. The object of much animosity for her interracial marriage to Lord Jyscal Guado, she was exiled with her young son, Seymour Guado, to Baaj Island for their protection. When Seymour demonstrated exceptional talent in the art of summoning, his mother encouraged him to undertake the pilgrimage to Zanarkand and volunteered to serve as his guardian along the way. When they reached the Zanarkand Ruins, Seymour's mother offered herself up to be turned into the fayth for the Final Summoning; Seymour, however, broke off the pilgrimage and fled into the wilderness. His mother's fayth was transported by Yunalesca back to Baaj Temple, which was later destroyed by Sin and subsequently abandoned. When Yuna visits the ruins of Baaj Temple in the game, she is greeted by Seymour's mother's fayth, who tells the story of Seymour's past and offers Anima's services to Yuna to help her destroy Sin. She reveals that she holds no ill will towards her son; rather, she blames herself for failing to sufficiently prepare him for the challenges and pressures that would face him as a summoner and a half-human living among Guado. Having always felt responsible for Seymour's downfall, she views her service to Yuna as her last opportunity to atone for her decisions, to stop Seymour's "obsession with Sin," and welcomes the chance to be possessed by Yu Yevon in the final battle. During the final battle with Seymour inside of Sin, if Anima is summoned Seymour remarks "You would oppose me as well? So be it!" It is unknown though if Seymour is addressing Anima as a former Aeon or as his mother. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Anima's fayth tried to stop Shuyin's apocalyptic plan, but she, like the others, ended up possessed by his hatred. She was the final Aeon the heroines faced on their way to the Farplane. Dark Anima Dark Anima is fightable after the Highbridge event near the end of game. She has the highest HP of all the Dark Aeons (8 million). To make Dark Anima appear player must return to the Mt. Gagazet Cave and complete the trial where Wakka must throw his ball at a target. Once it is done Dark Anima will appear at the base of Mt. Gagazet. Her "Pain" is an instant kill attack that works even on characters with Deathproof. Her most powerful attack is "Mega Graviton", which tears off 7/16 of all characters' maximum HP. Etymology Anima is a feminine Latin noun for "soul" or "breath". Ancient Romans believed that one's ''anima resided in the chest; when a person died, his or her soul escaped from the body with the breath. Anima was associated with emotion and the heart; its metaphysical counter part, animus, was manifested in the brain and in one's sense of logic. In Jungian psychology, the Anima can be defined as two things: *One's inner self, which is in contact with the subconscious, as opposed to one's outward persona. *The subconscious (yet partially conscious) female psychological qualities, which Jung said reside in all males and is usually an aggregate of a man's mother, but may also incorporate aspects of sisters, aunts, and other important female figures. The second definition could very much relate to Seymour's relationship with himself and his mother. Also, seeing that Anima is Seymour's Final Aeon, it shares a special psychological bond with him, which could further "prove" Jung's theory. Category:Aeon Category:Articles With Videos de:Anima